Ties That Bind
by TheseLittleWonders
Summary: A collection of poetry (mostly formatted like haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe. Chapters 1-12: Nico, Reyna, Sally, Thalia, Frank, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Luke, Silena, Zeus, Arachne. Story cover photo credit to: viria on tumblr.
1. Nico

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, there! It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, so I'm trying to get back into writing by starting small. Hence, poetry! And especially, haikus! The release of the Blood of Olympus cover this past week also made me realize I have limited time left with these characters and wanted to make a sort of tribute. I'd love your thoughts on my work and any comments/constructive criticism you have for me. Thanks!

* * *

_Nico_

Roaming wanderer

Runs from himself through the dark;

No place to call home.


	2. Reyna

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, there! It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, so I'm trying to get back into writing by starting small. Hence, poetry! And especially, haikus! The release of the Blood of Olympus cover this past week also made me realize I have limited time left with these characters and wanted to make a sort of tribute. I'd love your thoughts on my work and any comments/constructive criticism you have for me. Thanks!

* * *

_Reyna  
_

Steadfast warrior,

She protects her people but

Cannot shield her heart.


	3. Sally Jackson

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Sally Jackson_

Fear and hope consume

Her resolve. Patiently she

Awaits her child's fate.


	4. Thalia

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N: **A HUGE shoutout to Marie Torch for her wonderful review and formatting ideas for new poems in this collection. Yours is the best review I've ever received and you are a very talented writer. Thank you so much!

* * *

_Thalia_

Fiery lightning

Sparks her spear. She will save her

Friends, by dying here.


	5. Frank

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N: **A HUGE shoutout to Marie Torch for her wonderful review and formatting ideas for new poems in this collection. Yours is the best review I've ever received and you are a very talented writer. Thank you so much!

* * *

_Frank  
_

Grief-stricken boy darts

Arrows that find their mark on

Fragile, white china.


	6. Piper

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Piper  
_

An idealist,

Her words carry power, backed

By her dagger's swipe.


	7. Leo

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Leo  
_

Little tinkerer,

He laughs and jokes to conceal

The pain of his soul.


	8. Calypso

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Calypso  
_

Soft-spoken maiden

Tends to heroes with love but

Reaps only sadness.


	9. Luke

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly formatted like haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! My Muse has looked down kindly upon me these past few days, so I've come up with several more haikus! I guess I should point out that my haikus aren't _TECHNICALLY_ haikus because they don't reflect on a particular aspect of nature and are sometimes one very long sentence, but I hope you'll forgive that. I also think I'm getting better! Please review and let me know which one has been your favorite so far! Thank you!

* * *

_Luke_

Scarred and forgotten,

He sought comfort and glory

From both peers and gods.


	10. Silena Beauregard

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly formatted like haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know which one has been your favorite so far! Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Silena Beauregard  
_

Disguised redemption

Gains siblings honor. Renounced

Life for lasting love.


	11. Zeus

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly formatted like haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N:** This characterization of Zeus turned out to be a mix of his personality from ancient texts and from the PJO series. Please review and let me know which one has been your favorite haiku so far! Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Zeus  
_

Prideful thunderer

Lusts repeatedly and shows

Gratitude rarely.


	12. Arachne

**TIES THAT BIND**

**_Summary:_** A collection of poetry (mostly formatted like haikus) reflecting on the internal conflicts, life experiences, and relationships of the characters of the PJO/HoO universe.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of the following characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know which one has been your favorite haiku so far! Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Arachne_

Bitter artist spins

Tales of deceit. Seeks divine

Praise, recognition.


End file.
